


Elements of Danger

by SCFrankles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chemist and some sodium chloride have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 114: Chemistry](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/475513.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

“I knew your parents, of course,” said the chemist, setting her mug down.

NaCl smiled politely. “Really?”

“Oh, yes. In fact I introduced them to each other.” The chemist grinned. “Sodium and chlorine, what a pair. There were some fireworks when they met, I can tell you.”

“I see,” said NaCl, its gaze wandering. “How interesting.”

The chemist’s expression became wistful and she shivered a little. “You know, they were just that tiny bit dangerous…” She shook her head and looked affectionately at NaCl. “But you’re completely different. So… _stable.”_

NaCl’s attention snapped back to her and it frowned.

“I’ll never need to keep an eye on you, will I?” The chemist laughed and twisted round to find a chocolate hobnob.

She turned back, and her brow furrowed on seeing that NaCl had gone. But she shrugged and took a swig from her mug, immediately pulling a face.

“Gosh, that’s quite unpleasant.”

Inside the mug, NaCl cackled at her words in satisfaction. _Ha!_ it thought. _Boring and safe, am I?_ It gave another evil laugh as the last of its crystals dissolved into the tea. _Well, now you know I’m my parents’ child._

_And revenge is salty._

**Author's Note:**

> [Sodium and chlorine forming sodium chloride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVonuBjCrNo).


End file.
